


Hallelujah

by DelRiddle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Past Rape/Non-con, Sad, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Song: Hallelujah, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelRiddle/pseuds/DelRiddle
Summary: Song fic:Song: Hallelujah (Jeff Buckley/Leonard Cohen)Austria loses his lover to the cruel and crooked Russia... But what happens when he comes back?





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.  
> I heard a song.  
> It reminded me of them.  
> So here goes nothing.  
> This probably looks better in my head than it will in words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Well I've heard there was a secret chord_  
>  _That David played and it pleased the Lord_  
>  _But you don't really care for music, do you?_
> 
>  

Austria sat at his piano, hands flying absently over the keys. The piece he was trying to finish seemed to have different plans. He couldn't focus on the keys, his mind kept drifting to ... A certain albino man... He remembered the times when his Gilbert would accompany him on the flute, how they'd sing together... And dance in empty ballrooms, pressed close to each other.

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _Well it goes like this:_  
>  _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift_  
>  _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_
> 
>  

Austria looked out the window, spotting his dearest, hurriedly giving out commands to two human subordinates. Gilbert stood in full uniform, looking glorious under the dazzling sun... His younger brother, considered the new more powerful one, joined him, but in Rodreich's eyes, no one could best Prussia. The empire that fell once, but had risen again...

Gilbert suddenly looked up at the window, and their eyes met... And his gaze was distant...

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

Austria tried his best, he gave the love of his life his all. Even if that meant the risk of losing his life, it all seemed worth to him... But not to Prussia. To him, Austria was just a weakling... A sentimental fool... And Austria could only pray that his fears truly were ramblings of a fool.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

Austria sat by himself, and played alone. He played the keys to the songs they had sung together once upon a time. He could play those songs with his eyes closed, but they did not sound the same without the flute... And the way things seemed, he feared he would never hear the flute again...

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
>  _You saw her bathing on the roof_  
>  _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_
> 
>  

Austria watched from the corner of the room as Gilbert stood busily talking to a woman... He later found out it was Ivanya... Gilbert seemed to be happy in her company... He could see the glimmer in the man's fiery eyes... The same glimmer that once was there only for him. Not anymore, though. Now all they seemed to have was a forced military pact. His true companion now was Russia ... The cold nation that sent shivers down Roderich's spine... But when he brought this up, he was pushed away and called an ambitionless fool.

 

 

 

 

 

> _She tied you to her kitchen chair_  
>  _And she broke your_ _throne and she cut your hair_

 

Prussia screamed. He screamed and screamed. He knew there was no one to hear him but his tormentress, in the icy desert he was trapped in... He had been a fool. He had let himself be lured into a sense of security with the false charm of the woman. The woman that now stood in front of him with a whip in her hand.

As each lash stung his skin, all he could do was scream; scream till he lost his voice as she laughed a demented laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

> _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 

Tears of shame rolled down Prussia's cheek as the blood rolled down his thighs. He couldn't bear it anymore. He sobbed openly as his tormentress only half smiled. 

_Please._ He begged her. He begged an begged till the woman began to laugh again. She forced his mouth open and pushed her tongue in. He let her abuse his mouth as he had let her so many other parts of him. He was broken.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

Prussia fell to the cold stone floor of the dungeon as the chains around his arm that were holding him up loosened. He heard the metal gate close and the sets of footsteps slowly walk away. 

He felt filthy. He had been given to her subordinates to play with for her entertainment. Every inch of his being hurt. His insides ached as he felt the blood drip out again. His only hope was that his torment was soon to end...

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

Austria could not have been happier when Prussia returned alive. He seemed  relatively unharmed...

Until... Roderich started to wake every night to a writhing and crying Gilbert beside him in bed, who refused to say anything about his time in captivity...

As he hushed his lover's tears each night, he couldn't stop his own...

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _But baby I've been here before_  
>  _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_  
>  _You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Austria walked hand in hand with his lover through the gardens of the mansion. Prussia still refused to talk ... And Austria couldn't force him to... At least, whatever it was, he could now spend his time with his love again.

 

 

 

 

It was better than the sleepless nights he spent alone while he was gone. Austria gave a small squeeze to Gilbert's hand as he pulled his lover close, but Gilbert's flinch did not go unnoticed...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
>  _And love is not a victory march_ _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 Austria stood at the door and watched Prussia, who stood in the balcony on the other end of the room. He had fond memories of that particular balcony...

He walked up behind Gilbert and wrapped his arms around the taller man, who remained unresponsive. Roderich could only pray that Gilbert remembered too... Their first kiss, on a night like this, hidden under a flag of the mighty Prussian Empire, away from prying eyes.

Now he even refused to let him press his lips to his.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Prussia could not bring himself to speak. He wanted nothing more than to cry on his dear Roderich's shoulder and tell him everything... But could his love ever accept him if he found out?...

 

 

 

 

Gilbert didn't want to lose his love before he lost his life... No, Austria meant too much to him.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Austria couldn't hold back anymore. He needed answers. And he would get them at any cost. His love seemed to be slowly dying each passing moment, and he was just standing there, unable to do anything.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Well there was a time when you let me know_  
>  _What's really going on below_  
>  _But now you never show that to me do ya_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Austria finally gathered enough courage to confront Prussia. A simple shake of the head would not pass anymore. He wanted to help Gilbert, and he needed to know what truly had transpired that left the fearsome albino so damaged...

 

 

 

 

But he couldn't keep up the tough facade when the other looked up at him with pleading red eyes, tears threatening to spill... And mouthed ' _I can not. Please'..._ Roderich pulled him into his arms and held him close to his heart till the other could stop crying. 

 

 

 

 

 

That night Gilbert did not join him in bed.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _But remember when I moved in you_  
>  _And the holy dove was moving too_  
>  _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Austria lay awake in bed. His hand reached for the empty space beside him. He remembered their first time on the very same bed, back when it could have had them killed if discovered. He could clearly remember each sensation, how their bodies pressed together, how hot it felt despite the cold December air just outside the covers, how their movements were in perfect synchronisation, and the pure bliss each heavy breath had felt...

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, what he'd give to go back to those simpler times...

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Prussia couldn't bring himself to go to bed... He felt terrified. He wanted to apologise, but he couldn't put his thoughts into words... He know Austria only wanted to help... But even thinking about those times made his stomach fill with dread. He had been too scared to even lay a hand on himself... Even an accidental graze on his back would send shivers down his spine... Also, there was another predicament he couldn't seem to escape...

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_

 

 

 

 

 

Austria woke up in the middle of the night one night to find Prussia missing. On looking out, he found the man standing by himself on the small balcony, the night air pushing his hair off his face. Austria got out of bed and walked up to him. He wrapped his hands around the taller man from behind, waiting to be pushed away... Instead he felt Gilbert's cold palms over his own hands. His lips curled into an instinctive smile...

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Maybe there's a God above_  
>  _But all I've ever learned from love_  
>  _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

They sat on the grass together, silently watching the evening sun slowly heading towards the horizon. Prussia leaned into the other's shoulder and took one of his hands in both of his own. He pressed his lips to the back of his hand. The gesture brought out a smile from Austria, who wrapped his free arm around Gilbert's waist and pulled him closer. The two sat huddled together... Like lovers. Real lovers.

  

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
>  _It's not somebody who's seen the light_  
>  _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

'I'm sorry' Gilbert muttered.  

 

 

 

 

'What for?' Austria asked, confused.

 

_For what? For everything. For not listening when you tried to warn me, for calling you names when you tried to help, for abandoning you when you never gave up on me, falling into her trap like a fool and putting you through all this suffering because of me... And now, the death I know is waiting, and have no control over._

 

 

 

 

Gilbert couldn't bring himself to speak out... He simply wrapped both arms around Austria's neck, and let the man pull him into his lap.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

'I love you' whispered Gilbert, and his tears rolled down in a continuous stream as he kept repeating the words. Austria held the crying man in his arms like one would hold a new born child.

His own tears threatened to spill. 'I love you too.'

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

'Kiss me.' Prussia pleaded.

Austria obliged by pressing his lips to the man's in his lap. They held on to each other, locked in an embrace, their lips pressed together after what felt like eternity. When they parted, panting for breath, Gilbert lowered his head onto the other's chest and looked into his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

'Thank you.'

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Austria took hold of one of Prussia's hands in his own.

 

 

 

 

'Stop thanking me.'

 

 

 

 

'You are too kind to me. May I have another kiss?'

The answer was yes. It had always been yes, and it would always be yes.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

Austria cradled his head in one hand as he leaned down and pressed their lips together as he held on tightly to Prussia's hand. When they parted again, Prussia only smiled at him.

 

 

 

 

 

'Goodbye, my love.' he shut his eyes.

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah_
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

The tears escaping Austria's eyes fell on his lover's cheeks. He clutched onto his hand in desperation as he cried. He begged for a response from the stoic man. First soft, then screaming hysterically.

 

 

 

 

But in their moment of passion he had not noticed the man's other hand fall to the grass...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lifeless.

 

 

  
_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

 

 

 

The sun disappeared into the horizon, and as darkness engulfed the skies, Austria sat stunned in place, with the lifeless form of his lover cradled in his arms. 

There was nothing more he could do than pray for his soul to reach heaven.

He didn't want to believe any of it... But the proof was in front of his eyes.

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Hallelujah_

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh... So yeah... I kinda like killing off my characters.  
> This is the second time killing this poor man. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
